First Contact
by Reyak Robocacci
Summary: Welcome to the Guild Museum of First Contact! Herein lies a written record of first contact with a wide variety of Elder Dragons and Large Monsters! For those of you who can't hunt them yourselves, live vicariously through those who have! It's a grand time, for those who want it. Enjoy your visit to the guild Museum of First Contact!


_Welcome to the Guild Museum of First Contact! This museum is dedicated to collecting written journals from ancient times (or, in some cases, recent time) documenting first contact with now well studied and better understood Elder Dragons! Of course, the Guild has made some exceptions in extreme circumstances, and will likely make more in the future for some species. In addition to the journals, we have gathered up the original weapons used against them, if available, and have recreated the weapons from descriptions in the texts if not, as well as scale models of the monsters in question for each exhibit for those of you unable to hunt them yourselves._

 _The museum may be small now, but we are always working with newly discovered journals to translate the ancient languages contained within to give you these old stories. As such, we are always growing! Our first exhibit on the tour is called_ In the Shadow of the Beast, _a heartbreaking story of one man's struggle to survive trapped in the Forsaken Lands, in the shadow of the Alatreon. Enjoy your visit!_

Day 1

I was a fool. I thought we could do this. I was so wrong.

We thought nothing was too big, too strong. We thought we could hunt anything the world had produced. We hadn't counted on this.

It must be otherworldly in origin. Maybe a demon, sent from hell to gather souls for a greater being. Maybe an alien, left behind, confused, lashing out at whatever comes to close. Whatever it is, it is unkillable.

Our weapons bounced off its hide. Try as we might, nothing seemed to hurt it. We couldn't even afflict it with any conditions. Attacking it meant death.

It could pierce us easily. No armor was strong enough to block its horns. Its elemental effects broke through every defense we had. My armor shattered, and my lance broke against its hide, shattering into many pieces as it tried to crush me.

My colleagues are dead, falling before its onslaught. Their screams still echo though my head, even as I fled, praying for escape. Now I am trapped, hidden away in a cave as it stands, waiting for me to exit. I don't know why it doesn't come in, for the cave is far larger than necessary for it to stop my heart. But it does not.

I will live the rest of my likely short life in this cave.

Day 2

It is no longer outside the cave entrance, but I know it is waiting for me. It has devoured my comrades. I am certain of this, as I heard bones crunching, amplified by the series of caves and mountains in the area. I myself am beginning to feel the effects of hunger.

I have a small portion of salted meat I can eat, but I must save it for when it is absolutely necessary. I cannot survive on meat alone, though. I must find water and fruits.

Day 3

I now know I must soon leave this cave. My entire body screams for lack of fluids. To leave means almost certain death, but staying will be a drawn out, painful death. This is a choice I must make soon. I may never speak again.

Day 4

Fortune has smiled upon me. Just as I was about to leave, an Aptonoth ran into my cave, chased by the beast. After killing it with my knife, I threw the parts I could not use to the beast, and cooked the rest with the last of my wood. Its blood I stored away, my only liquid nourishment.

I know I still have to leave at some point, but I can put it off for now.

Day 5

I left my cave late last night. The Aptonoth's blood did not lessen my thirst as I thought it would, but actually worsened it. I brought my water skin with me, having noticed a small pool not far from my cave. I prayed the beast was sleeping.

It wasn't. As I finished filling my skin, it landed behind me. I capped the waterskin and tried to pass the beast, but it cut me off. Each time I tried, it blocked my way. It did not attack me though, just prevented me from finding my safety.

Saying a silent prayer, I charged towards it, slipping between it's legs and running for my cave. As I passed the entrance I heard it land again. A few steps into the cave I turned and looked at it. It stood just outside the entrance, staring at me. Our eyes met for a moment, and it turned and left.

Day 6

I have been attempting to tunnel ot of the back wall of the cave. Unfortunately, I have learned that will not be possible. As I was digging, a drop of water materialized on the wall in front of me. The next hit changed the drop into a stream. I had struck something more valuable than gold. Provided some source of food, I could survive in this cave for a long while.

I dug a small pool under the stream, creating a holding area for the water so it wouldn't just flow away. The slope of the cave will keep the life-saving liquid from ruining what little remains of my belongings.

However, I am beginning to feel the effects of not having any fruits or vegetables...

Day 8

The beast saved my life today.

A Rathalos descended upon me as I was sleeping, bathing in the sun shining into the mouth of my cave. It snagged me with it's tail, sweeping me out into the open, waking me. I opened my eyes as it began to drop, claws first, intending to finish me off. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking it was my time. Then I heard a loud thud. Opening my eyes, I saw the light leaving the Rathalos eyes as the beast slammed it into the ground. I raised my gaze and our eyes met again for a moment. Then it flew away, taking the lifeless Rathalos with it.

I took this chance to gather plants and fruits from nearby. I also grabbed some seeds, planting them outside my cave. Hopefully the beast will allow me to tend this garden and survive.

Day 12

The beast has become my protector. Every monster that would try to make a meal of me instead becomes a meal for the beast. It has also allowed me to work my garden, and I am starting to see the first sprouts of something growing. It has accepted me. I believe this is because it can sense that I no longer mean it any harm.

Day 16

I am lonely. I have no companions with which I can speak my mind, The cave offers an echo, but I can feel myself losing it. I know no other travelers will find me, but perhaps I may find some other sort of companion.

Day 31

One month I have been here, trapped in these lands. The beast allows me to roam free now, for it knows I attract its prey. But if I try to leave what it marks as its territory, it always finds me and turns me back.

My life has gotten better. I now have a companion in the form of a baby Jaggi I hatched from an egg I stole from a nest. It follows me everywhere, and so far, the beast has left it alone. It follows my commands, and as it grows bigger I believe it will be able to herd Aptonoth to me, and together, we shall feast.

Day 35

I now believe the beast to be a god. The land it inhabits I now call the Sacred Lands, a land where other gods must fear to tread.

Day 93

Three months I have been here, three months since my comrades died in combat with the beast. I have taken this time to explore the entirety of the beast's territory. My cave is not the only cave, but it is the only one large enough to support survival.

I saw signs of an ancient civilization that used to exist in this land. One of the caves tells a story of the beast. I will transcribe what I can.

"Many years ago the was a great calamity. A rock fell from the heavens and shattered the earth. Not long after it fell, livestock began to disappear. Multiple expeditions were sent to find the missing Aptonoth, though none returned. In time, the beast attacked each village. The people tried to fight back, but most were killed. The others fled."

I have also found evidence of more recent attempts to settle in the beast's land. The only remnants of these attempts are burnt out homes and some remains. I cannot tell how old these attempts are.

I pray that the beast may let me live.

Day 148

My Jaggi has grown to be a Great Jaggi. It still follows my orders and the beast still lets it be, though I can only imagine what would happen to it if it tried to attack me. The beast would likely put it down like so many Great Jaggi before it.

Day 347

My pet Great Jaggi now has a pack of Jaggi and Jaggia that follow it's commands, while I ride on his back and direct him.

Hunting has become much simpler. With this pack of Jaggi I have an easy life. As far as I can tell, the beast does not mind my pack's existence. Likely because we leave it parts from our hunts in the form of a food offering.

Day 438

Another Great Jaggi came through and attempted to take over my pack. With my assistance, the unfortunate beast was easily defeated. We left it's corpse for the beast.

However, I now see that the Jaggi in my pack are growing dissatisfied with our existence. They want to roam the world, not stake a claim in a territory. I am considering leting them go. But I couldn't guarantee their safety, and I would worry for them.

Day 492

Word of my pack somehow reached the outside world. A hunter hoping to earn his title entered the beast's territory and attacked my pack as they slept. Most of our Jaggi dead, my Great Jaggi comrade charged into battle, with me on his back. The hunter seemed surprised to see me riding the Great Jaggi. It affected his fighting, and we successfully drove him off.

I am not sure what the beast is doing, as the hunter escaped it's territory...

Day 630

Our pack has grown admirably. No other hunters have bothered us, though I am sure some will someday do so.

I, along with my Great Jaggi, have been hunting for the beast's nest. We have searched throughout the entire territory three times, but nothing has appeared to be a nest. I tried once to leave, but the beast showed up and turned me back again, which means it is still around. But where on earth could it live?

Day 744

I have finally returned to the area where my comrades died. The beast disposed of their bodies completely, but their weapons still lay rusting on the ground. I gathered them up and brought them back to my cave.

I apologized that it took me two years to get around to this, and I buried their weapons in their memory. I began to wish I had died that day as well again.

Day 798

Another hunter came today. Unluckily for him, we were awake and hunting. Try as he might, there was no way he was going to succeed. Instead, he died at the claws on my Great Jaggi. I took his weapon and left his corpse.

Day 838

In the past 40 days ten hunters have tried their luck, and ten hunters have fallen. I took each weapon and left each corpse.

I have been particularly perplexed by the fact that each hunter has come alone, especially after the deaths of eleven hunters at our hands. I expect more soon.

Day 926

At last my expecations have been reached. Four hunters came today. A scout reported to my Great Jaggi, who communicated it to me. I knew that to protect my pack I would not be able to sit back and observe. I grabbed a bow that I had taken off of one corpse and mounted up. Together, we charged to meet the huners.

The land around their charred corpses was scorched. The beast stood in the middle of the battleground, lightning sparking between it's horns. It turned it's head to me, and I saw something that almost stopped my heart.

It's skin was torn. Something had cut it, but at the time, I didn't know what. I did know one thing now: My god was no god, but must have been a demon. It could be killed. If it bleeds, you can kill it.

As it watched me, I gathered their weapons and returned to my cave. I checked each of the weapons for the blood of the beast, and found it on an exceptionally sharp longsword, I stored that weapon in the back of my cave and buried the rest. I may yet escape these sacred, forsaken lands.

Day 1116

I has been 3 years since I first became trapped. No hunters have come in the past three months, and for that, I am glad. I cannot participate in the slaughter of other humans anymore. I have released my comrade of almost three years to do as the other Great Jaggi do and roam the land with his pack. I hope he will have a long, productive life. I went with them to the border and watched as my pack left. I will miss them.

Unlike them, I must yet live in the shadow of the beast. Survival will be difficult, but I have grown tired of this life. I pray that death comes quickly.

Day 1200

The beast quie literally pulled me from the jaws of death today. I curse it even now.

A Deviljho entered the beast's territory today, and I went to greet ti with open arms. Just as it was about to engulf me in it's massive jaws, the beast struck it, sending it limping away. Rather than give chase, the beast stared me down, as if to warn me not to do so again. I returned to my cave, angry, but abashed.

Day 1326

Though I still crave death I cannot bring myself to end it. Large monsters are a rare occurence, so the chance of my dying in combat is near zero. My death will likely come years down the line, long after my young son, who I left behind, will be following my footstepsand become a hunter. I promised I would be there for him, and I have failed. He must hate me.

Day 1488

Four years now I have lived in these forsaken lands. Four years I have been away from my family. In less than two months time, my son will be of age to begin hunting. My own birthday i approaching fast. I will be 36 this year, meaning I will have survived 18 years of hunting, a rare milestone. I pray my son will be successful as I was.

Day 1860

Five years have passed, and Iam still trapped. I have not seen another human being in a long while, and had no company since my comrade left.

I sometimes wonder abo him, my Great Jaggi companion. Where is he now? Has he survived these two years without me? I hope he is doing well.

I am now certain the beast does not have a set nest, but rather sleeps wherever it may land, as nothing can hurt it, savethe single weapon I keep.

I fear I may never leave this land.

Day 2000 (?)

I am no longer certain of the day. I came down with a sickness that addled my brains. I lost time, and despite my best efforts, I am still alive.

I believe that news of the beast is now bringing hunters back to the beast's territory, hoping to make names for themselves. Each day I seem to find new corpses with useless weapons. It is such a waste. I no longer even attempt to gatehr their weapons.

The beast must fall, but at who's hand?

Day 2604 (?)

I now know this will likely be my last day on earth. I plan on fighting the beast once more. One of us will die.

I watched the beast and the hunter fight yesterday. The hunter fought valiantly, even succeeding at breaking on of the beast's horns. But like all the others, he died well before the beast would.

This time, I went to retrieve his weapon. He was dressed in a full suit of metal plate armor. Around his neck I saw a chain. i pulled it out, and recognized the pendant.

Frantically, I pulled off the hunter's helmet. A cry of raw emotion escaped my throat. I was staring into the face of my only son. Three years he had been of age. He was only 21.

Idragged his body back to my cave. There was no way I was leaving him for the beast. I buried him with my own two hands. I placed his lance next to the longsword I have been aving fo this moment. I would bring both for my final hunt.

I am now preparing for my revenge. I will wear my son's armor. i am doing this for him, for my lost comrades, and for every hunter who has fallen to the beast. I will leave this journal for whoever comes after me to find. Ihope you can learn from it.

I finally was able to translate the last of the cave paintings I found, and in them, they name the beast. They, and now I, call it the Alatreon.

 _This journal was discovered in a cave near the border of what the Guild recognizes as the hunting ground of a previously unnamed Elder Dragon. In recognition of this unknown hunter and his ability to survive for seven long years in the shadow of the beast, we have officially named it the Alatreon. This journal was recovered in the year 21xx in the fifth month, and is kept as the first written record of human contact with the Alatreon, as well as confirmation of a myth long reported that details cooperation between man and monster._

 _On other walls you can see a reproduction of the cave painting, lovingly recreated by guild artists for everyone to see. Additionally, there is a lance and shield hung next to the journal, too corroded to determine the materials used to make them, and a longsword, in the same condition. These weapons were found, half buried, in what Guild Scholars identified as the main battleground where the Alatreon fights challengers. There was no body to accompany them, and no armor to be found._

So, uh, yeah. I kind of suck at regular postings and updates and following up on what I say, but here's another stoy for you to look at. i've had this sitting in one of my notebooks for a couple years, so I decided to just get it out here and see if there was any interest in my continuation of this type of story. So, I guess let me know in a review or PM. Or something. I'm working on another chapter of one of my stories, but time and inspiration are at an all time low. Hopefully I'll get it out soon. Love you guys!


End file.
